


So that happened (Otherwise known as "where not to give birth to your daughter")

by sassyprep87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Crying, Dry Humor, F/M, First Person Narrative, Graphic Description, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Sassy OFC, Short One Shot, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Sort Of, sarcastic OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: The whole goal for the three of you is to have a happy, healthy, safe delivery of your baby girl. You know, in a hospital, not in the giant blacked out SUV.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	So that happened (Otherwise known as "where not to give birth to your daughter")

**Author's Note:**

> Based off real life events, not my own, but real life events. All errors are mine, not beta read. I had a spark and urge to write and I spit this out. I haven't given birth so again, based off of real life events, but not my own.

“I’m pretty sure first births aren’t supposed to be fast…” Famous. Last. Words. 

And that’s how we find ourselves in this blacked out SUV, going 90 down the highway towards the nearest medical facility. Bucky is in the backseat doing God knows what and Steve has one hand clenching the wheel and the other squeezing my left thigh gently. I wish I could say that I was “gently” squeezing his forearm, but let’s be real, my nails were digging into his skin, leaving crescents and beading up blood. 

“Oh….G-g-goddd….” I grunted. The seat is laid back almost 45 degrees, one of my feet is pushing against the tan leather dashboard, and the other spread out with my foot digging into some part of the car hoping that I’ll get some sort of counter pressure. 

“What?!” Steve’s frantic at this point, focused on the road, yet snapping his eyes toward me. 

“I’m wrong….I’m so wrong.” I pant quickly. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Steve Roger’s eyebrows shoot up so high in my life, but I could be wrong. I’m not thinking about that right now, right now I’m thinking of the pressure that is building up and….yeah…that’s not good. 

“Fffff….that’s my water breaking!” I squealed out. The twin shouts from the boys would be seen as comical if I wasn’t in so much pain. You know, I’m not against natural birth, but I signed up for the epidural, the extra oxygen…you know, the stuff they show on TV and in the movies? Yeah…no. I’m giving birth in this giant SUV with two super soldiers freaking out next to me. 

“Bucky! Buck! Do something! Help her!” Does Steve Roger’s panic? Apparently he can if this is any indication. 

“What the hell do you want me to do?” Bucky isn’t buckled up obviously and….is that?

“You son of a bitch! Are you filming me?” I scream. He flashes that typical Bucky Barnes charming grin. I’m not sure how I felt in that moment except scared, panicked, excited, hideous and annoyed. I’m groaning again, tears dribbling down my face.

“Oh….Steve…..Steven……uuuurggghhhh” I think we’re going at least 100 miles per hour now. Somehow I just want to get out of this alive and I’m grateful that it was sunny out and it hasn’t rained in a week. 

“What?!” Panicked Steve is not one of my favorite Steve’s, but I think we can let that slide. 

“I’m pushing…..oh God…..it hurts” Somehow I’ve finagled it so I’m squeezing his hand, he’s squeezing right back, thank goodness. I think I heard some bones cracking but I’m not sure if that was my hand or his, I’m sure we’ll find out in a minute. 

“Shit!” Bucky’s behind me now, not sure where his phone is now, but both his hands are on my shoulders and he’s reminding me to breathe in my ear. I will say, his cybernetic hand feels fantastic on my overheated skin, I’ll say thank you later.

“No…babe…she can’t make her grand appearance in the truck! Can you just hold it?” He’s just as terrified as I am, you can hear it in the timber of his voice. 

“No!” Bucky and I shout in unison. There’s pressure again and I feel myself baring down; crying and groaning, not a pretty sound. Bucky rubs his hands a little firmer on my shoulders, breathing with me. You know, at this point I’m glad my boys are here, what if it was just me? What if I was in a taxi? Or an uber? I’m not sure I could bare to look at those drivers in the eye and I’m not sure I’d want to see the cleaning bill. 

Another grunting session and the ring of fire, then I’m squeaking out “the head….that’s the head! Oh Stevie!” I’m crying now, but it’s about to get worse, the tears I mean. The SUV slows down, the faint clicking of the hazard lights drift into my ears as the final pressure crests and releases from my body. Oh…God…did I just…

“Oh babe…she’s beautiful” there are tears running down Steve’s face. 

“Get her doll, bring her up…” Bucky is right behind Steve with the tears and the shuttering breaths. I’m crying now, hard, ugly, but I feel the wet, sticky baby between my legs. She’s pink, blinking at the big bright world around her. Huh…the cabin lights are on…I pull her up and press her against my chest. 

“Why isn’t she crying? Buck…”Steve hiccups. Bucky is out of the back of the truck like a shot, my door ripped open. I’m patting her back; rubbing my hand up and down. Bucky has the look of fierceness on his face like he’s a soldier; how ironic. His hands are hovering over my baby girl’s back when suddenly we hear the wet cough and the squeal of unhappiness from our baby. The tension releases from his shoulders, his hands drop, one on my right thigh, and the other on my right shoulder. He leans in and kisses the side of my head. Steve’s head lands on my left shoulder and he shudders a cry. 

“She’s here….” I whisper. Steve nods into my shoulder. “She’s breathing…and she’s so pink!” Bucky chuckles at my statement. “Yeah she is…look at that hair” I look down, clinging to my little girl, who seems to be calming down now, he’s right, her head is covered in dark hair. I laugh lightly. 

“Steve….baby, you need to look at her” He sniffles, nods again and looks down. He gives a watery laugh. He lifts his hand from my thigh and lays it lightly on the baby’s back. “Hey there doll face…..” 

I close my eyes and breathe deep. “Where are we?” I hear Bucky faintly talking, probably to the hospital. Steve lifts his head, looking around. He turns bright red. “Um…a few blocks from the hospital.” You can hear Bucky snort his laughter. With my eyes still closed my eyebrow goes up. 

“What chuckles?” 

“More like a few feet from the hospital” I breathe deep through my nose. The urge to push again is growing and I whimper. 

“Right! Hospital staff, right this way!” Bucky jumps back into his commanding mode. Guess he didn’t want to help deliver the afterbirth. You really can’t blame him, or Steve, honestly. Who’d want to miss the birth of their child, even if we’ll need to get a brand new SUV….or at least a new steering wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while. I got some....well...."nice" critiques when I was working on another piece and it kind of gutted me. I do this for fun. Please remember that.


End file.
